


Payback

by AmazingKaylee



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingKaylee/pseuds/AmazingKaylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader loves to flirt with Spencer just to make him embarrassed and blush. One day, she gets a taste of her own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a request I got on tumblr that I liked enough to post here as well. Thought I would try out writing in the 1st person, as I usually do 2nd person when writing reader inserts! Enjoy!

I look up from my work to the sound of Morgan greeting Spencer as he walks into the bullpen. Once I see him, I know why Morgan is making such a fuss: Spencer had gotten a new, rather flattering haircut. 

Jumping up, I run over to touch his shorter strands as Spencer sits down at his desk.  
“Wow, this is a great look on you Spence! Derek may have to come up with a new nickname for you. I don’t think Pretty Boy quite covers it anymore!” As I stand behind him, continuing to run my fingers through his hair, his face flushes crimson. I can’t help but flirt with him; that adorable blush is worth it every time. He tries to hide his face by reaching into his bag to retrieve case files, but I know him all too well. 

“Aw, Spencer, don’t be embarrassed. You look amazing. Honestly, we’re going to have to find you a lady soon to give myself a reason to keep my hands off you!” I wink at him on my way back to my desk. He really does make it too easy to get him flustered, and I love it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning Spencer!” I cheerfully call as he walks in the door a few days later. I meet him at his desk, planting myself on top of it, sitting criss-cross right in front of what I knew was his stack of work for the day. “So, I was scrolling through the internet last night and I found something I think you’ll appreciate. Are you ready for this?” 

He looks up at me and nods, gracing me with one of those grins that shows all his teeth and never fails to brighten the room. 

I adjust myself so that I’m leaning towards him, ready to deliver my line and say, “If you were a triangle, you’d be acute one.” I wink to finish my pick up line and sit back to watch his reaction. I start to smile at my success as his grin turns into laughter, coupled with a just hint of that blush I so loved to elicit from him. 

“That’s a good line. Not quite what you need to get me to really blush, though. I know that’s your usual goal.” He smiles at the look of determination on my face. It seems that he’s suggesting a challenge, and I never was one to back down from a challenge. 

“Alright, here’s another one.” I get closer to his face, uncrossing my legs and letting them hang over the desk, shins brushing his thighs, hoping the proximity will help me in my quest to leave him speechless. “If I was an enzyme, I’d be helicase so I could unzip your genes.” 

Immediately his face flushes, and he looks down, unsure what to do with his arms now that my legs are touching the places on which he usually wipes his hands at times like this. 

“Ah, come on, Spence. I thought you were trying to give me a challenge! It’s too easy!” I laugh, hopping off his desk and moving toward my own. Little did I know, I would soon be getting a taste of my own medicine.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I walk into work, surprised to see that Spencer is already at his desk. I walk straight to the coffee pot after dropping my bag at my desk, desperately in need of caffeine. As I start to pour, I feel someone come up behind me putting their hands on my shoulders. Startled, I set down the coffee pot, turning slightly to the left to see Spencer as he leans in to softly speak in my ear. 

“I did some research of my own last night,” he says, sending shivers down my spine at the feeling of his breath on my neck. “You know, sometimes, I like to go outside at night and look the stars.” He moves to my other ear before continuing, “But tonight, I’d like to study your heavenly body instead.”

I freeze in shock, feeling my face flush and the tips of my ears burn. Spencer Reid, the very person I cause to blush on an almost daily basis has turned the tables and left ME speechless. Spencer walks away as the rest of the team arrives, leaving me standing there, still clutching my mug in one hand and the coffee pot in the other.

“Um, Y/N?” I jump at Morgan’s voice, pulling me back to reality. “Are you actually getting coffee, or did you fall asleep standing up?” He laughs and takes the pot from me, filling my mug the rest of the way before getting his own out of the cabinet. “I better make another pot if you’re going to be this zoned out today.”

Still unable to speak, I give Morgan a small smile and turn to head back to my desk, noticing Spencer chatting normally with JJ and Garcia. Our eyes lock as I pass by and he winks at me, mouthing one word: “payback.”


End file.
